The types of hypertension seen in patients who have renal transplants are usually mediated by the renin-angiotensin system. Studies in humans have suggested that the renin-angiotensin system is either suppressed or not affected by cyclosporine while animal studies have shown that cyclosporine stimulates it. This study will determine the effect in kidney transplant patients.